Same old day
by CiNtA Ku
Summary: just some random events about Kai's life! work, freinds, GIRLFREIND and emptional discoveries! i havnt written for ages so pls be freindly! xxx KaixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I dnt own beyblade neither do I own it's characters .

* * *

**Same old Monday with a twist**

It was Kais' same old Monday morning. The freshly risen sun streamed through his curtains and flooded his room. The birds outside chirped their morning song. "Shut up stupid birds!!" Kai groaned forcing himself to wake up.

10 minutes later Kai was getting ready to leave for work as he got out of the door "oh shit forgot my speech" he growled. He went upstairs and accidently tripped on his clothes that was laying around on the floor, he cursed and made a mental note to clean his room, he got what he was looking for and went downstairs straight to his car making sure he didn't forget anything else he drove off.

As he got to the second stoplight his phone rang he put it on speaker "hello?" "Hey it's me Bryan where are you man? You're meant to be here 15 minutes ago!" "I'm on my way stall or something, I had a late night" Kai said messaging his forehead. The car behind him beeped and Kai realized that he was still on the road, The lights went green and drove off "damn man you must have had some night" Bryan said with a smirk "yeah I did look stall or something I'll be there soon" "okay see you man" and Bryan shut the phone.

"I shouldn't have had that martini last night!!" Kai mumbled to himself "why didn't anyone stop me!! Oh yeah that's right they wanted me drunk!!" Kai parked his car at work and went up the stairs to the meeting room knowing that he was late.

Kai quietly went into the meeting room and sat next to his friends Bryan and Spencer "hey after Talia your next "Spencer whispered into his friends' ear "you ready?" Bryan asked "yeah "Kai said flatly.

It was a good half hour until Kai had to go up and do his speech about his advertising idea for a new beyblade competition. Its meant to attract young and new beybladers. Kai had a good background of it all but times changed and it defiantly did in his era.

"Good morning, I have been researching and working on some ideas that may interest you..."

After a few long minuets and after all the questions that was asked and the critiques Kai ended up with the job. "Good job man!" Bryan patted his friend on his back "yeah seriously i was getting worried!" Spencer said Kai wasn't really listening "i need a coffee!!" Kai demanded "i meet you guys later i really need a coffee" Kai said and parted from his friends who were confused and went to the nearest cafe'.

This is one of Kais' favourite cafe' in his opinion they have the strongest and sweetest coffee EVER!!. Kai sat in his usual place and was expecting a young man that would serve him. This is because every time that Kai came that boy would serve him every time!!. But today was different the young manly face that he expected to see was a young beautiful girl with blonde her beige skin and blue piercing eyes it was hard not to gawk but Kai did his best.

"What can i get for you?" she asked "where did Antony go?" Kai asked "he didn't come in today I'm replacing him for today" she said with a smile " oh okay then in that case can i have a strong coffee preferably black but not too much" Kai asked " anything else with that?" "No thanks that's it" okay I won't take long...No...I mean it won't take long "The girl blushed and went behind the counter to make his order.

Kai looked at his watch "few minutes until I have to go back" Kai drank the last of his coffee and called the waitress to pay. "Hey busy morning today?!" Kai asked her "yeah it is" she said "what's your name?"Kai asked again making the girl nervous "its s serenity "she said "nice name" Kai flirted "thanks umm have you finished?" Serenity asked to get out of the conversation "yeah" with that Kai payed and went off to work.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Beyblade neither do i own the characters ...

i thought this story was sweet hehehe --'

* * *

Kai was at home doing well... nothing. He walked up and down his stairs then went to the kitchen looking for food but didn't find anything he wanted so decided to watch T.V.

"God life is so boring!" Kai complained he made himself comfortable on the sofa cause he knew he would be there for a while. He turned on the T.V and started switching channel after channel then a soap opera came on "what am I coming to" Kai sighed and sat there watching the soap opera.

The show was about a boy who just got married and had his first baby boy.

With this story line Kai wondered what he would be like as a father. He guessed he would be very _lousy_ and laughed at the idea. But what if he was put in this situation what would he have done "there are 2 options 1- run away and never turn back or 2-stay and be the hero" "which one would I choose?" Kai asked himself.

All the thinking made Kai very drowsy and he started to fall asleep.

"_Father, father look I caught the ball LOOK!!" the little boy ran to the older man holding the ball triumphantly "of course you did you are a hiwatari" The older man said picking up his son. Both laughed and played._

_In the horizon the older man saw a women figure "HEY!!" he yelled joyfully and waving his hand "come over" The little boy saw who his father was waving to and ran up yo the women "Mother you came" the little boy smiled and hugged his mother "of course I did I couldn't let you guys have all the fun" The women giggled._

_It was late and the family was tired. The little boy was in his room and the parents were in their room discussing their business " so what did the doctor say" he asked his wife "well you'll be surprised" she said with a smile "what is it why have you been vomiting these past few days?" "well the doctor said that it's perfectly normal for a women in my situation" her husband was confused "your situation what does he mean?" "can you be any stupider I don't know how to break to you but your going to be a father of 2 maybe 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7 and 8 and 9..." she went on and on and on and her husband face went from bad to worse as he started to scream in horror their room became dark and everything went blank._

Kai awoke on the floor panting and sweating and breathing hard "what a nightmare no soap opera for me and no more sex for me!!" he thought about the last resolution "no more sex at all ,know I can't do that what about no sex without protection!!, yeah that sounds right!".


End file.
